prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 11 - We Tried Participating in Our First Special Competition!
is the eleventh episode of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It aired in Japan on TV Tokyo on June 17th, 2018. Content Summary Miracle☆Kiratts is one of six entering groups that have qualified for the "PriChan Kirajuku Elimination Competition", but when they are forced on stage with no ideas in mind they must quickly come up with a plan before they are the first casualty. '' Plot One day the girls rush straight over to Prism Stone, where Meganee has called them to her office. There Yuzuru wishes them luck and takes off, causing Rinka to realize something. Meganee confirms she is right, saying that it is time for the "''Prichan Kirajuku Elimination Competition" and they have been chosen to participate. They change clothes and are led to a large room with a crowd gathered around as Meganee stands on stage. She greets everything and starts a projection behind her, explaining how this Competition is only for the six top groups with the most popular videos on Prichan this spring. Then a finals round will take place, deciding who the number one trendy Prichan Idol is- with the winning group obtaining the legendary Prichan uniform "Pure White fashion". Rinka informs the astounded Emo and Mirai that it was worn by Anju during her debut as an Idol. However, there's more to it than winning the competition; the "Designer Seven" must judge whether or not the winning group is worthy of the outfit. The Designer Seven are responsible for the current trending brands, such as Sweet Honey, Girl's Yell, Dolly Waltz, Romance Beat, and three newer ones: Secret Alice, Universe Queen, and Precious Muse. They reside in a special area, where they always watch Idols within Prichan to find those capable of making their outfits shine. With that she reveals the six winning entrants: Orange Girls, The Red and White Clovers, AMECHANS, Risk and Reward, and Miracle☆Kiratts. As the girls celebrate being called, Meganee informs them to step on stage with the others after realizing they didn't know. Mirai and Emo head onto the stage as one of the Risk and Reward members observes them and Meganee resumes talking. She informs the groups that instead of usual, where they stick to themes, this is an elimination event where one of the five groups will go on to the Finals. Suddenly, Mirai and Emo notice that she said six earlier, and they are stunned after Meganee reveals the winning team will be going against Meltic StAr. Suddenly Anna and Sara arrive and join the girls on stage, with an angry Emo asking why they're already granted access to the finals. Meganee points out that this is because nobody else out of the six teams matched their Likes count and it wouldn't have been much of a competition otherwise. As usual Anna and Emo resume bickering until they are calmed down by Sara and Mirai, and Meganee goes on to reveal the theme for preliminaries: What is Prichan to you?. With that Meganee ends the meeting and brings the six teams to another room. While initially the teams all appear to be in good terms and friendly, the girls of Risk and Reward remain to themselves. With Mirai being rejected when she tries to be friendly towards them. She returns to Rinka and Emo, pointing out they need to figure out a theme and take off, with Rinka being left suspicious of the girls. That night an angered Emo calls Mirai. Neither of them can think of anything, and they notice Rinka is spacing out trying to learn more about "Risk and Reward", saying that they are triplets who rely on calculations to get viewers attention. They're very popular because they don't do things based on intuition like they do. As Emo bickers with her younger brother, Rinka ends the call with her and promises to come up with some data to think of a good program for them. Mirai says goodnight and hangs up, but she stays awake wondering how she can improve until Hikari sees her. She offers to go elsewhere and leaves her behind, with Hikari looking over her calculations and writing down something. Mirai heads into the kitchen to find her mother in the middle of decorating a cake. She brings up how its a wedding cake that must be finished, so she will probably be up until the morning. Mirai compliments her, and she mentions how she is able to keep going because she imagines how happy it will make everyone when they get it. She's happy to do the work knowing they will be happy. With that she suggests Mirai gets to sleep since its already late and the competition is the next day. As Mirai agrees her book is revealed, with Hikari drawing a correct symbol over her calculations work. Soon the day of the performance arrives and while waiting, Mirai and Emo observe this weeks most liked videos- including swimming 20 kilometers, running in a swimsuit in the rain, making a strange statue, playing with strange animals, making a big painting, and walking a really cute dog. The girls are a bit concerned, unsure if they could really win by using such strange ideas as inspiration for them, but not wanting to disappoint Rinka, Mirai suggests they try. She then reveals she thought up plenty of ideas, and she suddenly finds the drawing Hikari left for her. She isn't given long to ponder it though, as Yuzuru has shown up to announce they will be going on shortly. He watches the girls try to pick an idea, and they are surprised when they find they all chose the same one, leaving him to wonder if they will be okay. With the event beginning, the groups are called out on stage and Meganee explains that each group will broadcast what PriChan means to them. But first she decides to cover the rules, including: the five teams will enter at the same time, but the screen monitors will grow larger with the number of Likes. The team capable of taking up the whole screen will be the ones who win while the ones unable to keep up will be eliminated. As the girls are wished luck by their families, Sara and Anna watch from nearby- with Anna in the middle of doing a single handed handstand as she and Emo bickered over earlier. They turn to observe the screen as the event starts. Each team announces their plans: AMECHANS will be eating a large lollipop while Orange Girls plan on having fun partying. Miracle☆Kiratts explains how much Prichan means to them and reveal they are dressed in rain coats to work on a giant picture that will decorate Prichan and make it sparkle. Risk and Reward bring up how analyzing data plays a big role to Prichan for them and by using it they are capable of showing everyone what they want, so they will be diving into a large pool that will spin around as they swim 20 kilometers as its the most popular thing right now. Instantly the crowd appears to be amazed and they quickly overtake a large portion of screen, along with Miracle☆Kiratts. The Orange Girls are the first knocked out of the competition, with a few of the girls classmates remarking on how they were kind of boring. As Emo and Mirai continue to paint, Emo begins panicking after seeing how small their screen is in comparison to the Risk and Reward team. Mirai quickly calms her down by mentioning how good she is choosing colors though and they begin chatting, causing Rinka to worry over how carefree they are. She is surprised hearing some children behind her who express how fun it looks. Inspired, Rinka gets them some rain coats and boots and sends them on stage to paint with the girls. As Mirai cheers up one of the children who falls she suddenly recalls pulling out the same smile when trying to calm down Emo before they performed for the first time. She approaches Emo and reminds her of this, and how she joined Prichan to have fun and smile with everyone. Emo realizes what she is talking about and Mirai is suddenly inspired as Hikari begins cheering for her. She reveals how she was encouraged to choose drawing after seeing that flower, and she gets an idea, suggesting they have more fun. She realizes how happy she feels doing this as The Red and White Clovers group is knocked out, followed by AMECHANS. Risk and Rewards have finished swimming and they see how large their monitor is, assured that victory will easily be theirs. But after seeing how the girls are ruining their data by including the audience members they try shaking things up by getting out of the pool and running on a treadmill with a large amount of water pouring over them. When the monitors both take up half of the screen the Risk group move onto the next idea, playing with odd animals; which is actually the other two dressed up. This only shrinks their screen further as more children join the girls. By now the triplets panic but they continue to try to win back the crowd as the girls picture finishes, revealing that all of their paint covered bodies actually made a large Kiracchu. This gains Miracle☆Kiratts enough likes that their picture fills the screen and they are announced the winners. Happily everyone cheers and Rinka reveals they can put on a song, using the points from their victory. They change coords and appear on stage to perform "Ready・Action!", obtaining Kiratto Chance after. As the girls stand on stage, their families express how happy they are for them. Along with Anju, who watched from the back of the area, and Sara- who is shocked to see Anna is still doing her handstand. She suddenly falls, but Sara catches her and it appears they share the same opinion regarding the girls- although Anna claims they still have ways to go. The girls are approached by the other groups, who compliment them for their idea and winning. This include the triplets, who promise not to lose to them next time and trade Follow Tickets with the girls, encouraging the other groups to do the same. Mirai is delighted by the many new friends she has made, and together the groups cheer on Miracle☆Kiratts. Characters ''Note: ''All characters are listed in order of their first appearances in the episode. Trivia * Three new brands, Secret Alice, Universe Queen and Precious Muse were introduced. Videos Episode Preview Links Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime Category:Episodes